


Surrender

by ThatwasJustaDream



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, spoilers for S8 and S9
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 19:52:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatwasJustaDream/pseuds/ThatwasJustaDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The worst happens to Sam, and Dean would be too crushed to go on... If Cas didn't demand it with his fists.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surrender

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the weekend challenge on the 1_million_word comm on LJ. I asked for a destiel trope prompt and drew 'don't you dare die on me!' -- here's how I interpreted it in light of S9, though I'm only afraid Dean might find himself entirely alone and fighting for both their lives before S9 is over....

"Cas, stop, c'mon," Dean got the words out the second he could draw air, staying put, a hand over his aching ribs down where he'd been thrown against the foot of his own bedroom wall. "You don't wanna do this..don't wanna break _us_. I know you don't." 

"I am doing this to make you fight _back_..fight for _yourself_ ," Cas leaned in, pulled him up then cocked an arm back, fist forming. "...for your brother, who is both possessed and a captive due to your decisions, Dean, your own very bad calls..."

"Put that hand down, you aren't gonna...un _nngh.._."

Cas punched him once and Dean reeled, felt his lip split open; punched him again and he saw stars.

It wasn't like the other times Cas had beaten him. The first, they'd barely known each other, really. The next Cas wasn't even in control of his own head, and he had stopped the instant he got a grip. Now? It was all him, the kind, beautiful man who had held him close, sighing 'yes, finally, yessss, oh _hh..mmm_ mmm...' when Dean gave in to desire and took him apart with his mouth, his hands, his fingertips..... 

...and no, he was not stopping. Was still kicking the crap out of him.

"Will you please..." Cas rasped, voice deep with frustration, sorrow. "...fight back!"

Dean felt himself being spun around and pushed to the floor and his arms flew up to protect his head as Cas rained blows down on him, then pinned down one of his wrists and slapped him over and over until his ears rang.

"You can stay here in your ...room and ...drink yourself into oblivion or ...you can get up and help me, help Kevin...."

"Help you _what?!_ " Maybe it was that last bitch slap, maybe pure fury at thought of all his deceptions had led to, but Dean found the strength to flip them and pin Cas down. "Get yourself killed, too? Trying to save someone who isn't even my brother anymore? I told you, it's all Zeke in there all the time now, Cas. Sammy's gone."

"No," Cas went limp, head darting to seek out Dean's eyes, to force his gaze. "I don't believe it. Even if it's true, it's still Sam's vessel Abbadon is marching over to Lucifer like a prize, and Dean? If you give up... That's what'll kill you, your spirit. You body might be still breathing in and out but the man I know will be gone. Don't you dare do that... Don't you die on me!"

Dean would never remember how they went from twisted on the floor to twinning in his bed, would only vaguely recall surrendering his heart, his whole self, begging Castiel between hungry, wrenching kisses not to give up on him, ever, please...

He did remember being put together again by Cas' lips and hands and fingertips, and by the selfless, wounded heart that refused to give up on him...even though he had. Again.


End file.
